


i didn't even cry 'cause pieces of me had already died

by fuscience



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Regeneration, Time Of The Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara thinks that on the long list of things that matter in the universe, she does not even rate a foot note. Or Clara and Eleven at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't even cry 'cause pieces of me had already died

**Author's Note:**

> Very short piece that just kind of arose while watching the Time of the Doctor. Moffat I hate you so much I'm not even going to spell check your stupid name. (And I say hate in a non-ironic, non-sarcasatic way because I love the potential in Clara and he has absolutely wasted her. If it weren't for some phenomenal acting talents I would have dropped Doctor Who during Moffat's entire turn as show runner.)

_After all these years I finally found someone who needs me to stick around._

Clara stills. Looks at him and can't quite make eye contact. He has thrown around quite a few names since they arrived on Trenzalore and on his list of things that are important Clara is sure those names are above hers. She wonders if she's even on the list. Probably not.

_I didn't need you doctor._  
 _But I wanted you._  
 _That should count for something._

It doesn't.  
\-----------------------------------------  
The relationship. Clara and the doctor. Oswin and the doctor. The impossible girl and the doctor. It is built on a series of beginnings and goodbyes. Quick moments where one of them departed and the other continued. But something always continued. There were never endings.

Until now.

Clara has always known him. She ran and ran and ran saving him. But her doctor. The doctor she traveled with, the one who saved her (instead of the other way around) was the only one she loved.

The sentiment was not returned very well.

 _I will always remember when the doctor was me_ he says.  
But will you remember me she wants to scream. He is already gone though.

Clara thinks the answer is no. Knows it deep within her splintered soul.


End file.
